Field of Invention
At least some embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring loads.
Discussion of Related Art
Facilities often rely on electricity to operate numerous systems. Facilities can draw the electricity from an electric utility, but also have a generator to use as a backup in case of power failure or other problems. It is often useful to have information about the power drawn by loads at the facility.